Revenge
by fanfic is coming
Summary: When Logan makes Luna choose between Elliot and some protesters, Luna decides to get revenge... With the help of Reaver.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just a story I thought would be fun to write. No one knows that Luna (the princess) is a hero so she doesn't leave the castle. Instead she plots revenge on Logan. ReaverxPrincess in later chapters and mentions of ElliotxPrincess. Let me know if it is any good.**

Hurt! Angry! Betrayed! Luna hated Logan for making her choose between saving her lover or some protesters. Never in her life had she felt such strong, painful emotions. She decided to save Elliot even though she knew it wasn't the right thing to do. Luna felt guilty for sacrificing the protesters. She knew it was wrong and they didn't deserve to die but she couldn't imagine life without Elliot. He probably hated her now too.

Luna wanted to make Logan suffer for what he made her do. She had decided to give up trying to let her grudges go. She wanted to make him regret ever treating her like a child. Luna would wait to get her revenge. She knew he would be expecting her to act out now, so she was going to act like an innocent little princess until Logan thought she had turned into his mindless slave. Then she would strike. By waiting to get revenge she could spend time planning it to make sure there was no faults. Luna didn't want people to suspect her in all of this. Only Logan will know it was her behind his demise.

In the meantime she would need a hobby to stop herself becoming completely obsessed with getting revenge. This would be difficult because she wasn't allowed to leave the castle and most of the things the castle offered her were boring. She could do combat training with Walter but she always had to hold herself back. Luna didn't want people to know she was a hero. They would probably try to crown her as the rightful queen, which she wouldn't much responsibility and too little fun.

Reaver was walking to the war room and then Luna had an idea. She could use Reaver to get what she wanted. She would start small but work her way up. It was a brilliant idea. All she would have to do was ask nicely and flirt a bit. She walked over to him, hoping he would listen to her.

'Master Reaver? May I speak with you alone?' Luna asked.

Luna overheard servants talking about how Reaver loved to be called master. She was old enough to know it was a sex thing but she could use it to her advantage without it having to go that far… Although she wouldn't mind if it did.

'Okay Luna, but this better not be a waste of time. I have important things to do. Like that servant Anna.

Luna giggled at his joke. Logan would be furious if he found out Reaver was saying dirty jokes to his pure little sister. She led Reaver to her room and sat on the bed.

'Have a seat Reaver. We need to discuss my brother.' Luna said.

Reaver sat on a chair facing the bed but Luna could tell he wanted to sit on the bed with her. She had noticed the way Reaver had been looking at her the past few weeks. It's the same way he looks at the servants he wanted to fuck.

'Ah, the king. I understand he is quite strict with you, little princess.' Reaver said, teasing her. He knew she hated being called little.

'Don't call me that. I could kill you right now if i wanted. Anyway, back on topic. I need you to convince Logan that this innocent princess look is making people think he is trying to hide something about me. Perhaps say there is a rumour going around that I am screwing one of the servants and that the whole innocent look is how he is trying to hide it from the public.' Luna said.

Luna didn't know it was possible, but Reaver now looked even more smug.

'Well, it looks like we have a little rebel on our hands. Why do you not want to look innocent? Nevermind, I don't care. I could help you with this, if you do something for me.' Reaver said.

'And what would that be?'

'You will find out later. Just agree to it now. It could be a little game we could play.' Reaver said.

Luna had heard of Reaver's little games. They were designed for him to win. Maybe she could be a worthy opponent. Someone who proved to be challenging.

'Alright. I'll play this little game of yours. Now go and get Logan to let me dress like i'm older than five years old.' Luna said.

'As you wish. I will tell Logan about the servant and I will also tell him that they think you wear heavy dresses to hide a pregnancy. He will probably let you wear tight clothes if I mention that.' Reaver said.

Luna hugged Reaver tightly, making sure her whole body was pressed against him. She knew he wanted her so she thought it would be fun to tease him. If anything, it will help her get what she wants. Luna could feel that Reaver was getting an erection when he broke the hug.

Reaver left quickly, knowing he was late for his meeting with Logan. Luna decided to read her mothers old diary. Sparrow was obsessed with getting revenge on the man that killed her sister so she thought she would get some tips on what to do with Logan.

About an hour later Logan entered her room.

'Hello brother. What do you want? Did I do something wrong?' Luna said, trying her best to sound worried.

'No sister. There is a disgusting rumour going around that you have been having sex with one of the servants and that your dresses hide the pregnancy.' Logan said with disgust in his voice.

'Logan I would never do such a thing! You have to believe me!' Luna said, sounding shocked.

'I know, Luna. To dispel these rumours you will need to wear these clothes. There are some tighter dresses, trousers and shirts. Wear them at all times.'

'As you wish brother, but I really like my dresses. Can't I ever wear any of them.'

'No. You should go to bed now. Its getting late.'

Logan left the room. Luna was so proud of herself. Her first real plan for getting what she wanted had worked. Now all she had to worry about was how she was going to repay Reaver. Luna was tired and decided repaying Reaver was a problem for another time. She fell asleep only to dream about the perfect way to get revenge on Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: So what did you guys think of this idea? I am going to continue it as I find it quite fun to write.**

Luna loved how she could wear nice clothes now. She decided to wear a tight black shirt with some trousers just to annoy Logan. He hated it when she wore tight clothes or wore trousers as it wasn't very ladylike and he couldn't bear the thought of people finding her sexually attractive.

Luna had to attend a meeting with Logan this afternoon. She knew something wasn't right because Logan never lets her attend meetings unless it has something to do with her. She hoped Reaver would know something about it as she wanted to be prepared for what would happen. After all, she didn't want anyone to think she was still an immature child. Luna knew this meeting would be difficult to get through as she didn't want any hatred for Logan to show but she also wanted to show that she could be independant from Logan. That would be difficult to do because if she wanted to show how loyal she was to her brother she would have to obey him but if she wanted to show independence and disagree with him it could come off as trying to rebel against him, which in turn could expose her hatred for Logan.

Luna decided to go for a walk in the garden to try to find Reaver. He would usually flirt with one of the gardeners and scare the nobles off by walking around with his gun out. She thought it was quite funny. Sometimes she wished he would shoot one of them just to see how her brother would react. Luna saw Reaver talking to a noblewoman so she approached him.

'Hello princess. I believe you have a meeting with your dear brother.' Reaver said.

'Yes. I was wondering if you knew what will be discussed in the meeting.' Luna said.

'Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere else. We don't want someone to overhear.' Reaver said.

'As you wish, master Reaver' Luna said.

Luna led him to a secluded area in the garden. It was difficult to get to so she knew no one would find them.

'Tell me what is going to happen in this meeting. I need to be prepared.' Luna said.

'Logan is planning on a betrothal between you and a noble man. He won't take no for an answer but if you are nice he might pick someone only ten years older than you.' Reaver said trying to joke to make the situation less serious.

'I should've expected this! I bet he wants me to marry a forty year old man just for business purposes. How can I stop this? I can't kill all of his business partners.'Luna said trying to hold back her anger.

'We both know you couldn't kill anyone. Hero or not, you have too much of your mother in you. As for stopping the betrothal, we can try to persuade him into letting you marry someone you won't hate. I would suggest myself but I have a feeling Logan wouldn't want his little sister to marry the pirate king.'

'Why would I want to marry you anyway? You would be a horrible husband, although I would be an equally horrible wife. It could be worth suggesting. You could say that if you marry me Logan won't have to repay his debt to you.'

'Hmm. You are smarter than I thought. We could suggest it but I doubt it will happen. Ask if you could marry Elliot although that probably won't happen either.'

Luna hated being reminded of Elliot. She knew how much he hated her and it was all Logan's fault.

'Ah, I almost forgot, You owe me for getting you those clothes.' Reaver said.

Luna wished he hadn't remembered that. She was dreading paying him back.

'What do you want? Gold? Power? Sex? Two of those you have and the other you can get from almost anyone.' Luna said.

'I am offended that you would think that!' Reaver said sarcastically.

'What do you want, Reaver. My patience is wearing thin.'

'Just something small. It's barely a reward. All I want from you is a kiss.'

Luna was confused, A kiss? He sounded like a twelve year old boy!

'Seriously? A kiss?' Luna said in disbelief.

'Yes. You see dear, all it takes is a kiss for someone to want me. If we ever fuck it will be because you asked- no begged me to fuck you.' Reaver said

'And I thought all you wanted was an innocent kiss. Reaver, I know we will fuck someday but there will be no begging, unless it is you who does the begging.' Luna said.

Luna kissed Reaver and was surprised at how soft his lips were. She could taste the wine on his lips. Luna pulled away and smiled.

'I hope you are pleased with your reward.' Luna said

'If i'm honest I thought you wouldn't be very good at kissing but I should have known better, considering how much time you spent with Elliot.' Reaver said.

Luna left Reaver without saying goodbye. Thinking of Elliot hurt too much. She could pretend she was an emotionless bitch, but she couldn't help feeling so hurt when she thought about how much Elliot hates her. She wanted to say how sorry she was and how she wished she could make everything right. Luna decided to write him a letter.

_Elliot,_

_I know you hate me now but what did you expect me to do? If I had saved the villagers you would be dead and I would have to live without the man I love. I chose to save you and now you hate me but I think your hate is directed at the wrong person. You should hate Logan. He made me choose. I don't expect you to forgive me but I do hope that one day you will love me again._

_Love always,_

_Luna._

Luna gave the letter to a messenger and hoped it would arrive unopened. She didn't want anyone else knowing she hated Logan. She walked to the war room, hoping Logan would hear her out and let her marry someone she chooses. She entered the war room and seen that Jasper and Walter were also there.

'Hello king Logan. May I ask why I have been called to this meeting?'

'Hello Luna. You are a woman grown now and it is about time you were married. You will marry one of my potential business partners.' Logan said.

Suddenly Reaver decided to voice his opinion.

'With all due respect Logan, you cannot expect Luna to marry one of these men. They are all over twice her age and I doubt she would enjoy being married to someone she has nothing in common with. Perhaps she could marry someone younger, someone with the same interests as her. It might not be as good for business but the people will think you are a wonderful king and brother for letting her marry someone who she actually likes.'

'I hate to admit it, but the man is right. You don't want Luna to be miserable, do you?' Walter said.

Luna smiled everything was going to plan. Now all she had to do was make a suggestion.

'Perhaps I could marry Elliot. He is highborn and I have common interests with him. It would be a perfect match.'

'Sister, you are so childish! How will marrying Elliot benefit me or the crown? I will not allow you to marry anyone who is of no use. You are lucky i'm letting you be here right now!' Logan said, enraged at how stupid Luna was being.

'Then let me marry Reaver.' Luna said.

Everyone looked shocked. Luna knew she wouldn't be allowed to marry Reaver but it would help people see how intelligent she really was when she suggested why she should marry him.

'Think about it. Any money you owe Reaver wouldn't have to be paid back as he would now be your brother in law. He is also closer to my age and we have common interests. I will look happy on our wedding day and everyone will think I love him and I want to marry him so they will look more favorably on you for letting me marry him. It's a flawless plan. If i seem happy to be with Reaver the people may start to like him. It works for everyone, well, almost everyone. I won't be to happy with it but if it makes you happy, brother, then I will do it.'

'Luna, that is really well thought out, but surely you don't want to marry someone like _him_.' Jaspar said.

'I am not letting my sister marry you, Reaver. How could I?' Logan said.

'Who do you want her to marry then?' Reaver said.

'Luna, leave us. We need to discuss matters further.' Logan said.

'As you wish brother dear.' Luna said.

Luna walked back to her room when the perfect plot for revenge came to her. She knew she was a hero and one of the abilities her mother had was the ability to produce fire from her hands. If Luna could channel that same energy she could easily start a fire to kill Logan. She could make it look like an accident but Logan would know it was her. Now that she knew what she was going to do to kill him, all she needed to do was figure out how to make him suffer mentally first. Luna was pleased with the progression of her plan. She may even get revenge sooner than planned.


End file.
